The Horror of Camping
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Seigaku and Hyoutei goes camping on their own! Little did they know, they'll stumble upon an unexpected situation...
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1- Samurai

_A Samurai seeking for revenge…was loose in the woods. He kept on killing people with his sword… Why? Simple… He needs something to take out his rage…This Samurai is no longer alive… He's dead…_

_The Samurai suddenly look this way…He starts walking… He was coming… this way!!! He slowly carries his sword above his head and…_

RIIING! RIING! RIING! CLANG! Ryoma press the snooze button of the alarm.

He slowly stood up and got change… He went downstairs and ate breakfast… As he went out he saw Momoshiro waiting for him. "Ohayo, Echizen!!!"

They started walking to school "Neh! Echizen, you seem silent today…" 'Not to mention boring…' Momo said and thought.

Ryoma didn't answer.

Momo just shrugged.

As they passed by a shop (which had Swords for decors)... Ryoma looks at them, and then the Samurai from his dreams flash from his mind…

"Oi! Echizen! We're gonna be late!!!" Momo said

Ryoma snap back from reality and continued walking…

As Ryoma went, Momo looks at Ryoma's reflection from the glass of the shop, He was shock to see a… 'Samurai I guess' as Ryoma's reflection… He blinks several times and looks back to see if it was all his imagination.

He was relieved to see the reflection was back to normal.

-Morning practice-

Ryoma started his warm up…

"Saa, Echizen want to play a match?" Fuji went to Ryoma

"Sure" was Ryoma's answer

They played a normal match, until there was an assembly for the Regulars only…

"Everyone!!!" The coach said "I have an announcement! Next week at Sunday you'll have a camping trip! This camping is about using tents… not cabins. You'll be self-training there. You'll be staying there for a week…"

"Ano… sensei! How can we train without tennis courts…? Since we're going to train at the woods…" Oishi asks.

Ryoma suddenly flinched at the word 'woods'.

"That depends on how you use nature…" She said as she was going out "Before I forget, the Hyoutei will be joining you."

"NANII!?" Everyone except Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma and Inui said.

--

I'll end it until here… just say if I should stop or continue. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2-

-Sunday-

"Sugoy!!! Sunday already? I can't wait until the day begins… Right Echizen?" Fuji looks at his seatmate (at the bus). Ryoma was just sleeping. Fuji just smiled.

'I'm amaze Echizen as well as Jirou, that both of you can sleep with this entire ruckus…' Fuji looks around the bus… It seems Seigaku is arguing with Hyoutei.

They finally arrived but it seems they'll be walking to a good spot which they can put their tents on or in other words 'hiking'.

As they started walking, Ryoma keeps on looking around. Momo noticed this "Echizen, what's the matter?"

'This path looks familiar' Ryoma thought.

Dead people suddenly appear around… Ryoma look uneasy…

"Neh brat, are you done day dreaming?" Atobe looks back…

Ryoma continued walking without saying a word.

As they reach their chosen camp site, they started pinching their tents.

"Echizen!!! What were you day dreaming a while ago?" Momo asked

"Yeah ochibi! You made us worried when you suddenly stopped." Eiji hugged Ryoma

"Eiji…sempai… need air!!!" Ryoma spoke…

Eiji let go.

"I wouldn't say it was a day dream…" Ryoma said.

"Nani?" Momo look puzzled

"Ochibi?" Eiji look puzzled as well.

Ryoma just pulled his cap "Mada mada dane…"

"We're going to take turns on getting fire woods!" Tezuka spoke "Who wants to be

Assigned this night…"

Nobody wanted to be assigned at picking fire woods 'at night'. So no one spoke.

Ryoma sighed and raise his hand meaning 'he'll do it.'

"Ochibi you're so brave!" Eiji hugged him

Ryoma sighed because of his sempais' coward ness…

_It's almost time…my little samurai…_

Ryoma looks behind… "O-ochibi something wrong?" Eiji let go of Ryoma.

"I-iie…" Ryoma pulled down his cap, and walks off.

"Echizen is acting a bit strange." Momo went to Eiji.

"If only ochibi won't keep secrets from us." Eiji sighed

A samurai keeps on annoying our prince, why is that? Find out at the next chap.!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

-Sunset-

Ryoma looks at the sky, which the color was orange and blue…

'Looks like senpai Inui's juice if they get mixed together.' Ryoma shivered.

"Echizen!" Tezuka called Ryoma.

"Nani, buchou?" Ryoma went to him

"Start picking up fire wood." Tezuka said

"Hai." Ryoma wonders off to the woods.

"Neh Tezuka, aren't you worried? Sending a kid to the woods?" Atobe said

"He's tough." Tezuka walk off.

-Somewhere at the woods-

Ryoma picks up a stick. 'Why did I volunteer doing this again? Oh yeah, because my sempais are cowards.'

Leaves started rustling.

Ryoma look at the bushes. He felt wind rushing to his hair.

_Yes, humans are cowards…but, we…are different._

"N-nani?" Ryoma looks around to find out who it was.

_Because of their coward ness, they do selfish things._

Ryoma stood up. "Who are you?"

_Come and let's destroy cowards like them._

It was already night time.

-Campsite-

"What's taking that brat so long?" Atobe leaned against a tree looking at the sky.

"You don't think ochibi's lost?!" Eiji said

"Why are you so worried about the cocky freshman?" Gakuto spoke.

"I just have a feeling ghosts may be lurking around this strange woods." Eiji smirk, hoping he could frighten Gakuto… 'especially since it's dark.'

"S-stop that K-Kikumaru…" Gakuto shivered

"Minna! Silence! It seems Echizen is taking long I'll go and look for him…" Tezuka said

"Tezuka, matte… we all want to come…" Fuji went to Tezuka "But I don't know about Hyotei…"

"I'm coming." Atobe said. Hiyoshi, Oshitari and Kabaji joined as well.

-Back at Ryoma's location-

_Join me, join me…_

"I-iie!" Ryoma finally answers

The breeze stops… This time strong wind replaced the gentle breeze.

_You'll regret your decision…_

"Echizen!"

"Echizen!"

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen!"

"Echizen!"

"Echizen-kun"

"Echizen!

"Echizen!"

All the regulars were glad to find their freshman.

"That's odd; it was an 80 percent chance that the night won't be windy…" Inui scribbled things on his notebook.

"Minna! Let's go!!!" Tezuka lead them back to the camp…

Ryoma suddenly tripped…

"Brat!!! Can't you be…?" Atobe was interrupted by a sight of a hand holding on Ryoma's ankle. And what's worse was that it was pale and bloody!

"Echizen!" Momo grabbed on Ryoma… 'The hand is pretty strong.'

Someone suddenly held on Momo.

"Buchou!"

"NYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Eiji pointed at something.

"CORPSES!!!" Kaidoh screamed.

There were corpses… The others were crawling and others were walking like zombies. Others were surrounding the regulars of Hyotei and Seigaku and others were pulling Ryoma.

Next chap. coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Tezuka held on Momo… "Echizen! Hold on!"

"They are pretty strong for corpse…" Fuji suddenly grab on Tezuka

"Fuji, how did you escape…?" Tezuka asked

"Taka helped…" Fuji pointed at Taka who was holding a racket and saying the usual motto, 'Buuuurrninggg!!!' he kept hitting the corpses using his racket…

The clouds covered the whole moon… Ryoma felt the corpse letting go of him. The corpses were retreating…

"What's happening?" Momo was confused.

"Make that 'What happened…'" Eiji said also confused.

"Echizen, you alright?" Tezuka helped him up

"H-hai…" Ryoma answered.

And so they went back to their campsite and made a campfire, from the woods they found…

"What were those corpses Echizen?" Taka asked

Ryoma didn't answer…

"Echizen!" Momo said

"I don't know, alright?" Ryoma answers

"Your lying…" Hiyoshi said

"65%" Inui kept reading his notes

"It's none of your business…"Ryoma pulls his cap down

"Echizen, it's our responsibility to know…" Tezuka says

"It's about…" Ryoma was interrupted when he saw the full moon reappearing… "Oh no… Buchou… we need to get out of here."

"Why is that…?" Tezuka was stopped when he saw the corpses again.

"Minna… Echizen!" Tezuka saw the corpses were pulling Ryoma away.

"Their main target is ochibi!" Eiji said…

All the regulars of Seigaku and Hyotei starts helping Ryoma… Both the regulars and the corpse were pulling Ryoma…

"Stop…pulling me…my bones…will break" Ryoma tried to tell them…but who's gonna stop? His life is in stake…

_Let's stop…retreat…_

Ryoma heard the same voice… as he heard it the corpse stop pulling which made all the regulars fall down as well as Ryoma…

_Let's retreat…for now…_

And then the corpse disappears…

"Echizen, you ok?" Oishi gets up…

"Mm…" Ryoma stands up

"This is getting weird…" Gakuto said

Jirou wakes up (He was sleeping actually the whole time…) "What I miss?" Jirou rub his eyes…

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Echizen just explain to us tomorrow… it seems it's not good to tell it this night…" Tezuka notices Kaido and Gakuto trembling…

And so everyone went to sleep…

End of chap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 4**

Sorry it took me so long… and so here's my new chap for this story!

--

It was morning although the sky was cloudy and it seems it was about to rain. Ryoma wakes up as he felt something. Something strange surrounding him…

_I'm here…_

Ryoma gasps. The sky rumbles as rain was about to pour. Oishi wakes up as he he heard the sky rumble, he looks at his side where Eiji was sleeping, he was sleeping upside down this made Oishi chuckle, then Oishi heard a gasp.

"Echizen!" Oishi grabs his jacket and immediately leaves the tent he and Eiji were sleeping at.

--

Oishi enters Ryoma's tent and found Ryoma … gone… only Momo was there drooling, bet his thinking of food. Oishi immediately went to Momo and shakes him awake.

"N-nani? Is breakfast ready?" Momo asked sleepily

"Iie! Momo where's Echizen?" Oishi keeps on shaking him

Momo sits up and rubs his eyes "What do you mean? He's just right there-" Momo notices Ryoma was gone "Nani?! Where is he?"

"Saa, I heard some noises…" Fuji said as he enters Ryoma's and Momo's tent with Tezuka with him

"Echizen's missing!" Momo said in panic

"Nani?" Fuji eyes were open, Tezuka looks surprise as well "Where is he?" Tezuka asks

"I don't know…" Momo looks more worried and guilty at the same time

"We need to look for him." Tezuka looks at them

They all nodded.

"Oishi stay here with the others and tell them to wait for us." Tezuka said

Oishi nods.

And so Fuji, Tezuka and Momo starts their search and Oishi stays.

--

I know it's short but at least I wrote something… anyway, what happened to Ryoma? Is he ok? Will he be alright? Please read and review and I'll continue… Mwahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Tezuka, Fuji and Momo looks behind the bushes and trees… trying to look for their freshman…

"Echizen!" Momo looks under a rock

"You don't think he's under there right?" Fuji said

"After seeing zombies… I don't think it's more shocking than seeing Echizen under a rock…" Momo looks at another rock

"Momoshiro, be serious about this!" Tezuka said as he felt like he was loosing patience, he's actually worried for Ryoma

"Saa Tezuka, I think I found him…" Fuji appears in front of them out of nowhere "What?! Where?" Momo yells

Meanwhile…

"So Tezuka and the others are looking for the brat?" Atobe said as he twirls his hair "Ah, he also said we should just wait here for them to come back…" Oishi said

"Unyaa! I want to look for ochibi too!" Eiji complains "We can't… It was Tezuka's order for us to stay here and wait for them…" Oishi said as he looks at his doubles partner

Eiji looks up as he noticed something… it was a human figure "Unya! Is that you ochibi?"

Everyone looks at the figure Eiji noticed "I don't think that's Echizen… he can't be that tall…" Taka narrows his eyes

The figure suddenly drops something from his head and rolls down towards them.

"Umm… you drop your…" Gakuto looks at it and then he almost fainted as he saw it was an…

"e-ear…"

"CORPSE!"

The cloudy skies rumbled…

--

"W-what are we doing here, F-Fuji-sempai?" Momo asks as he looks around… they were in a cave.

"I thought Echizen might be here…" Fuji said

Tezuka just looks around, not minding his surroundings. Then he saw a certain boy, lying down knocked out "Echizen!" he immediately went to the freshman.

"See…" Fuji smiles creepily at Momo

Momo just sweat dropped.

Tezuka carries Ryoma, piggyback style, and went to Fuji and Momo "Let's go" The both nodded and went on their way.

As they arrived to their campsite, they saw the regulars… well… fighting the corpses… Gakuto fainted though…

Ryoma wakes up. Momo was first to noticed, "Echizen! Your awake!" then Fuji and Tezuka notices as well… Ryoma goes down from Tezuka's back and tries to balance as he felt dizzy. "Echizen, Daijobu?" Fuji asked "A-ah…" Ryoma answers. Then he heard a scream and then he fell on his back as someone suddenly tackled him "E-eiji-sempai…"Ryoma looks down at his sempai

"Ochibi nya! HEELLP!" Eiji said as he was slowly being dragged by a corpse…

"Eiji-semapi!"

Ryoma caught Eiji's hand and tries to pull him to safety… "Ochibi! Don't let go!" Eiji cries animatedly "I-I'm trying!" Ryoma keeps on pulling him… he looks around to find some help… Tezuka and Fuji were fighting corpses that came out of nowhere and the others were doing the same…

"Waaaa! Ochibi! I don't want to be caught!" Eiji keeps crying

Ryoma just kept on pulling Eiji. "S-stop, crying or I'll let go…" "You're so mean nya!" Eiji pouted…

Rain starts pouring… and thunders rumbled a tree gets burned because of the lightning…

"Minna! Becareful!" Tezuka yelled

"Uuunyaaa!" the tree was about to fall to Eiji…

"Eiji!" They all shouted

And then…

**To be continued…**

--

Haha! Cliffhanger! I was planning to continue this but my sister wants to use the computer… anyway… what will happen to Eiji? How come the corpses came back? If you want to find out… wait for the next chapter… hahahahahahah! Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Ryoma lets go of Eiji, thus letting the corpse drag Eiji successfully at the same time, he got dragged safely.

Taka then helps Eiji out of the corpse "Arigatou Taka-san nya…" Eiji said grateful as ever "NO PROBLEM!!! BURNING!"

The rain keeps pouring and everything was muddy, some slipped almost being defeated by the corpses but lucky for their great reflexes.

"There's no end to this!!! I guess they really are serious this time!" Momo said as he dodged the attack of his enemy (I'm just tired of writing 'corpse'…)

"Ore-sama is tired of this!" Atobe yelled

"Quit complaining monkey king! You're not the only one tired here!" He said while a lot of 'you know what' was approaching him and was attacking at the same time while he was dodging them.

A couple of 'you know what' then starts running toward Eiji. Eiji inhales and jump up really high, while the 'you – ok this is more annoying' corpses bump to each other causing their umm… body parts to scatter.

Ryoma felt cold wind rush through him…

_That red head kid, is good, he's almost like… a ninja…_

Ryoma was confused 'What does he mean?'

_I shall use him…I'm still recharging, but I might be able to use your body which is really hard…_

"Wait, what~" but before Ryoma could talk, his body starts moving on its own.

His arms raise up while shaking (ok, he was trying to force himself to stop whatever he was about to do) when Momo suddenly grabbed his arm "Echizen! This is no time for.." Momo was hit on the head by Ryoma "G-gomen… I didn't do it…"

"Echizen! What are you doing~" Ryoma hits Inui in the head too "E-eto… g-gomen…"

"Brat!!! What do you think~" Atobe was hit as well

_It seems like you're not putting force as I tried to hit them… you really want to hit them that badly do you?_

"Echizen!!! Stop knocking people out!!!" Tezuka yelled from afar trying to fight the corpses at the same time trying to avoid to be knocked out.

Ryoma slowly walks toward Eiji. Thunder booms from the dark cloudy sky.

"Eh? Ochibi?" Eiji looks at him

"E-Eiji-sempai…" Ryoma raises an arm

Eiji's eyes widen as he felt darkness was sucking him into a deep dark hole, that is until Ryoma was hit by Fuji and Ryoma was knocked out "Huh?" Eiji snaps out, he looks down "Ah! Ochibi! Chotto- where are the-"

"They suddenly disappeared… don't know why…" Fuji said "Maybe we should get in the tents to avoid getting sick by the rain…"

--

"So, Eiji, what happened? Why did Echizen go to you?" Fuji asked

"I don't know nya… but something was wrong." Eiji replies

"Like what sempai?" Kaido asked

"I remembered your eyes went blank as Echizen raised his hand in front of you." Fuji puts a hand at his chin "Something is happening and we really need to ask Echizen what's happening…" Fuji's eyes were open

"But the kid won't tell us anything." Gakuto pointed out

"That's because, when he's a bout to explain, something's always happening that stops him from telling us everything…" Hiyoshi said

"You got a point there…" Oshitari blinks

"Then, at this rate, Echizen won't be able to tell us the situation we're on…" Oishi seemed a bit worried

_Ahahahahahaha… soon, you'll find out what situation you're in._

--

Tadaa! Next is 'Prank gone too far' I might be able to write Summer Death but I need help from yurifangurl31295, but she keeps on refusing because no one gives her any reviews. So please GIVE REVIEWS FOR YURIFANGURL31295 SO THAT I COULD WRITE THE SUMMERDEATH WITH HER HELP! And ty for the reviews ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

And so all the unconscious woke up. Seigaku and Hyoutei were talking about their current situation while Inui, Momo, Eiji, Oshitari, Jirou, Mukahi and Ryoma were at the other side, asking Ryoma what is totally happening, although, Ryoma refuses to speak as he knows something will happen again if he tells.

Anyways, since they were getting nowhere, they just made breakfast. Ryoma, looking uneasy for some reason. It was actually because he had a feeling that someone was watching them. Atobe stares at him and sighed.

"Oi! Brat! Can't you at least tell us anything at all?" He said out of frustration

"Iie…" Ryoma said as he ate a fruit.

_That's right, don't tell them… _Ryoma could feel himself flinch. It was really annoying knowing that 'the weird samurai' can communicate of all persons to him!

"I know! Since ochibi don't want to tell us anything… why don't we investigate ourselves! Nyah!" Eiji spoke.

Ryoma gives him a cold glare as Eiji felt shivers run down his spine. 'Bad idea Eiji-sempai!' Ryoma thought, but knows Eiji won't be able to get it telepathically. Ryoma just rests his head on his hand 'Oh well, let's just see what happens…this will be interesting' Ryoma suddenly felt something enter his body and the last thing he remembered before darkness conquered him was the samurai saying… _'Yes… this will be interesting, let me borrow your body for awhile… to watch the fun'_

"Great idea Eiji-sempai!" Momo stood up "First of all, why don't we roam around the forest and maybe we will be able to find something!"

"Baka! You expect us to go roam around carelessly and wait for those…those… corpses to attack us?!" Mukahi yells at Momo

"But then again, we can't just wait here 'till the corpses attack…" Hiyoshi said while he was in deep thought. Everyone did the same, thinking what they will do. Wait? Or act?

Ryoma suddenly stood up with a smirk on his face which caught everyone's attention "Daijoubu, I assure you there won't be any corpses that will bother you on your way…" Tezuka looks at Ryoma as though there was something wrong with the freshman, he was a bit surprise when Ryoma looks at him, he was also surprise when he saw his gold eyes wasn't the same pride, cocky and joyous as before, it's as though when you look right through them, you could feel your falling into a dark hole.

Ryoma suddenly starts walking towards the thick trees.

"ECHIZEN! Oi!" Momo said as he tries to follow him. The others followed him as well.

As they went through the thick trees… their eyes widen in shock as they saw a village right in front of their eyes.

"Neh… was there a village here before?" Gakuto asked

"N-no way…" Inui spoke

"This is getting interesting." Fuji said as he looks around, he could see people wearing old fashioned clothes.

"O-ore-sama thinks this is he past…"

"Usu…"

---

Wow! How long was I out??? So what do you think? Pls read and review! I now have a lot of great ideas! So I think I'll finish this soon! I think….


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank you all for supporting me! You know what at first I thought no one appreciated my work until one of the reviewers named asianpanda, thanks asianpanda! But of course I'd like to thank**

***piano play**

***ryoka-chan**

***Scarlette Shizuru**

***some person **(well kinda, it was almost a comment…)

***shebajay**

***??? **(I'm not sure with the username as well)

***I-Love-Anime0**

***Yamashita Rie**

***Bankotsu's Sexy Bunny Girl**

I just want the reviewers to feel special! ^^ Thanks a lot guys!! Anyway guys enjoy reading!!!

**--**

**Chapter 9**

Everyone looks around in awe. What the heck is this? ~Was what everyone was probably thinking right now. "Atobe might be right about this being a past… but… how?" Oishi said.

"Well what do we have here?"

Everyone looks to where the voice came from and saw a man carrying some crops and was wearing a farmer's clothes with a straw hat "Some guests I presume…" he then looks at their clothes "Those are awkward clothes, where'd you get them?"

"Hmph! You call ore-sama's clothes awkward? You better say that in front of my lawyer and~"

"Ano, sumimasen, demo, what year is it?" Tezuka interrupts Atobe

"What are you? Lost in a time zone or something? It's 1801!!" (I really can't think of any older years) said the farmer.

"NANI?! No way nya!!" Eiji whines, Eiji suddenly got pulled.

They all huddled as they talk about a plan leaving the farmer confuse.

"Ok, we don't really know what's happening but I really want to go back home…" Momo spoke

"Hmmm, only way to do this is to act for a while here and see if something happens… of course there will be consequences…" Inui writes stuff on his notebook that surprisingly was also there.

Shishido and Gakuto exchange looks with a gulp, while Atobe kept rambling about his clothes and Kabaji saying "Usu" Eiji clings at Oishi, Hiyoshi just stared while Taka gulped nervously and Jirou, now wide awake, yawns, Fuji's eyes were opened and Tezuka still have his stern look. Kaido then spoke "What are the consequences… s-sempai."

Inui's glasses gleamed "Well, it's either we investigate for a while while staying here and we might be able to find our current situation right now and we might somehow get out of this past or…" He adjusts his glasses "We will be stuck here forever…"

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt but are you done in whatever you're really doing?" The farmer called from behind.

Before turning to the farmer Tezuka spoke "It's settled then… we need to find out what's really happening." Oishi then spoke first "A-anou…"

"It's Soshi…" He said

"Soshi-san, do you know where we could find a place to stay?" Oishi asked

"Sure do! You can stay at my place, although, I hope you don't mind sleeping on mats…" He said chuckling

"Thanks a lot!" Oishi said

0o0o

And so on there way to Soshi's house, their plan starts.

"Soshi-san, can you tell us about this village? We really want to know." Momo said

"Oh sure…" Soshi smiled "This village was once a very peaceful place, we folks here are so lucky to live here…"

"Soshi-san, what do you mean by 'was once a peaceful place'?" Inui asked

"Well, you see, years pass by and an odd aura suddenly surrounded the village… but the most aura was on the graves."

"Graves?" Tezuka said

"Yes, they're by that mountain top." He points at a familiar mountain.

"O-oi! That's where we're camping!" Gakuto spoke

"Tell us sir, why were they buried there instead of here?" Oishi ask

"Well, before the aura, people kept dying there whenever they go to a hunt… there were to many dead bodies that we can't carry them back here… and so we decided to burry them there…" He said

It sent shivers to all the regulars as they just knew they've been sleeping there not even knowing below them were corpses.

"So why do they keep dying?" Kaido said as he knew they should need more information.

"We actually have no idea… it all starts with a man going to the mountain for a hunt and then days past and still hasn't come home… and so we go there and see him dead, with scratches that were very deep… we just keep thinking it might be some wild animals." The farmer said

"Then what happened after the auras surrounded the grave?" Fuji asked

The farmer frowned as he remembers "Corpses started going out of their graves and tries to kill us all, we had no idea where they came from and who or what started this… all we know was one of the fortune tellers said they're looking for a person… a person that could revive the 'thing' that made the corpses attack us."

"But… if the corpses kept attacking you… wouldn't they attack now?" Gakuto said

"And I noticed everyone looks peaceful… not really troubled." Shishido looks around.

"Well you see, when we were about to give up… a person… who was brave and strong came to this village and help us fight back the corpses." Soshi smiled

"This person would be…?" Atobe asked

"What?! You never heard of him before? Even people from far off lands know about him. He's the greatest Samurai! Samurai Hiroshima!" He said with a wider smile

"Samurai…" Oishi stopped

"…Hiroshima? Nyah?" Eiji continues

"Oi Tezuka, could it be that Hiroshima guy is the one who keeps attacking us?" Atobe stares at Tezuka

"We're not sure, according to Soshi-san, the samurai keeps protecting them…" Tezuka replied

"Samurai Hiroshima was very kind, he won't accept any gifts or gold from us 'cause he only wants to protect the village… he also is honest and helpful…" Soshi said with gleaming eyes.

"I don't think it's this guy…he sounds to generous to me" Momo said

"We can't be sure…" taka thought

"Speaking of samurais, where's Echizen?" Momo looks around.

-Meanwhile-

Ryoma wakes up. "Eh? Where am I?" he looks around, he found himself on a bed.

"You're awake." A voice spoke

Ryoma looks at the person who spoke. It was a man that was carrying a cup of tea, he has neat black hair that had dark green highlights and pure golden eyes just like Ryoma's only that it had more pride.

"So stranger, what's your name?" he spoke

"Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma, And you are?"

"Just call me Hiroshima. Anyway, judging by your clothes you're not from here are you?" Hiroshima said

"Ah…" Ryoma couldn't stop looking at the guy, 'He seems very familiar.' He thought

"Since you're not from here, I've got some advice for you, be careful out there.' He said as he gave Ryoma the tea.

"Arigatou." He murmured

"Anyway, I saw you unconscious outside can you explain what happened? Were you attacked?" he asked

"I don't remember. Oh yeah, have you seen a group of guys that had the same clothes like me? Except for the monkey faced one, his clothes are the strangest." Ryoma said

"Sorry, but no." he said with a sweat drop 'In my entire life I've never seen a person that had a monkey face…'

Ryoma shrugs as he left the bed.

"W-where are you going?" The samurai asks

"I'm going to look for them. Thanks again." He said as he waves with a bored look.

"What a rude kid…" the guy sighed "I shall help you, after all, you don't know where you are now don't you?"

"Fine…" Ryoma stared at him

"What are you staring at?"

"You're familiar."

"Eh? Well, I guess that's no surprise… I'm very well known here…"

"Huh?"

--

Anyway I leave it there. So what do you think? It was earlier than the last time am I right? Or is it longer than last time… Hmm oh well. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't been updating lately!! I've been busy with school. Anyway… today is a weekend, and every weekend my parents are out and since I'm bored I thought of writing a new chap for this story! Anyway, Enjoy!"

--

**Ch. 10**

And so the regulars arrive at the farmer's home.

"Woah! It's a nice cozy house, nya!" Eiji said as he looks around

"Ore-sama's house is much bigger than this one, right Kabaji?" Atobe looks at him

"Usu." Was of course his reply

"Hahaha, if you say so, anyway make yourselves at home." He said as he put down the crops.

"So you live here by yourself?" Momo asks

"Yes. I'm quite happy living here." He said as he gave them some herbal tea

"Blekk…" Momo sticks his tongue out "What did you put in this?"

"Ohh, they're some herbs I collected." He said with a smile "They might taste bad but they're really good for your health."

"Are you sure? Cause I think I'm having a stomach ache…" Shishido said

Inui's glasses gleamed as he drank the tea "This is perfect for my juice, Inui hyper herbal juice 0.000000001, neh can you give me some of those herbs?"

"INUI!!!" All the regulars of Seigaku except Fuji and Tezuka screamed at him while the Hyoutei sweat drops.

"Anyway, I gotta go back to work. If you want to explore around, feel free, just be careful you don't get lost or get to that mountain. Bye!" He said as he left

"Neh, maybe we should go there…" Gakuto said

"Are you out of your mind? You did hear what that Soshi guy said!?" Momo yelled

"Iie, I think he has a point." Fuji said "After all, we got here from that mountain, who knows, we might get back from our own time if we travel there."

"D-demo, we should find Echizen first. Right Tezuka?" Oishi looks at Tezuka

"Hn." Tezuka nods and looks at the mountain from the window.

Meanwhile…

"So these friends of yours, what do they look like? Are they older than you?" Hiroshima asks while both he and Ryoma were walking around the village

"Ah…" Ryoma said not even looking at him

"You're a quiet type." Hiroshima smirked

"And you're the noisy type." Ryoma answers back while a vein pop on Hiroshima's head

"Nande?"

Hiroshima raised an eyebrow "Eh?"

"Why are you carrying a sword?" Ryoma still didn't look at him

"Oh this?" He gets his sword from his back "Did you remember I told you I was known here?"

"Ah…"

"Well, you see, I protect this village with this."

"Protect them from what?"

"From corpses that comes every full moon." Hiroshima looks at the sky, it was already sunset.

Ryoma stop as he looks at him a bit surprise "C-corpses?" a flashback of a cold being enter him and sudden pictures of him walking through bushes and his sempais tries to follow him appears.

"Ah, although today won't be full moon so don't worry." He smiled at Ryoma who was confused "S-soka…" Ryoma frowned and continued walking. Ryoma ruffles his head 'What just happened?'

0o0o

The regulars kept looking around.

"Wouldn't it better if we just split up?" Jirou yawned

"If we split we might have might more trouble to find each other." Inui spoke

"Inui's right, if we do that we'll just get lost, besides we're not familiar with this place yet." Fuji said

"Maybe we should look for Echizen tomorrow, it's already night." Gakuto gulped

"I guess so." Oishi sighed, when all of a sudden people started screaming and running.

"W-what the~?" Momo looks at the people

"S-sumimasen, can you tell us what's happening?" Taka managed to ask a person

"Th-the corpses~! They came back!!!" the person immediately runs

"Nani?!" Everyone was shock.

"Oi!!" Soshi went to them "Quick! We need to go!! The corpses are here!"

"D-demo, what about Echi~!" Oishi was suddenly cut off when they suddenly saw a guy with a sword walking towards the direction where the people were running away from.

"Oi! Chotto!" Shishido grabs him "Don't you know that the corpses are~!"

Hiroshima looks at him "Eh?"

"Hiroshima-sama!" Soshi was surprised and immediately bowed at him…

"Hiroshima??" all of them said as they look at him.

'He looks like…' their thoughts were interrupted when…

"S-sempai-tachi?"

Everyone looks at their side and saw…

"ECHIZEN!!!"

Eiji hugs him while Momo ruffles his hair.

"We've been looking for you!" Momo yelled

"Where have you been ochibi, nya?!"

"So these are your friends?" Hiroshima smiled at them "You better find some place to hide. Something's not right, the corpses aren't suppose to appear at a half moon."

_Sorry for the wrong schedule…_

They all look at where the voice came from and there they saw a hooded person floating towards them while an army of corpses followed behind the hooded guy.

"Hmph, so the leader finally shows himself." Hiroshima gets his sword and also steps forward.

The hooded person held out his skinny hands and covers the moon from sight, and when he puts down his hand, the half moon turned into a full moon…

_Now is that better?_

'It' spoke, Hiroshima clenches his sword 'To be able to do that, he's powerful.' He smirked uneasily "So what are you doing here of all times now?"

_Because I finally found out who can revive me from my true form and make me once again powerful!!_

"You mean you're stupid sacrifice?!" he looks at Ryoma at the corner of his eyes 'Why do I have the feeling… it's that kid.'

_Yes and that stupid sacrifice… is you._

'Good he has mistaken me… now to let them out of here.' "Tch, I'll never be your sacrifice!!! HYAAAH!!!" He runs towards them as he starts to attack him. The hooded guy smirks.

_Foolish human or should I say sacrifice…_

He held out his skinny hand and then it glows, and the corpses start running towards him. Hiroshima slays each one of them but they were too many. He slashes another one when another corpse grabs him from behind "What the~!" more of them grabs on him "Darn!" He looks at Soshi "Quick get them out of here! Bring them to the mountains! That's were they should be safe." Soshi was surprised but nods "H-hai!" he immediately told them to follow him.

"D-demo… what about…"

"Just go!" Hiroshima yelled

They all followed. Ryoma looks back while running.

_Letting them run away, well they won't be safe for long when I absorb your energy!_

Slowly the hooded guy starts draining some sort of blue aura from Hiroshima, while Hiroshima felt like getting weak until he felt weaker and weaker…

_This is your end…_

Then he could feel his heartbeat slowing 'I guess this is really my end…' then in that second his last breathe came.

_What is this?! Why aren't I turning back into my form, why aren't my powers powerful?!_

He looks at Hiroshima's corpse and smirks.

_I shall make you my slave…_

His hand glows with a shade of red and slowly Hiroshima rises, but he wasn't the same Hiroshima, his golden eyes were now red and his face that was once full of hope was now full despair and rage.

_Tell me, who is the real sacrifice?_

"The boy…"

_You mean the one you just sent to the mountains? Hmmm… interesting, get them…_

0o0o0

"That's where we came from!" Momo said as he pointed at a bunch of bushes when suddenly a corpse grabs Soshi.

"Ahh!"

"Soshi-san!!"

"Just go ahead!" he said while the corpses pulled him closer

"Let's go! Hurry!" Tezuka said, they all went to the bush and was about to enter when…

"Ah!"

"Echizen!" Momo looks behind and saw Ryoma being grab by the hooded guy, immediately Momo grab his other hand "Don't let go Echizen!"

"S-sempai…" Ryoma felt the hooded guy pull him closer, all of a sudden, the familiar samurai that was evil that they saw on their camping replaces the hooded guy and was smirking, the regulars look around, they were back on their camp site but Ryoma was being taken by the samurai.

_I shall give him to my master, so he will regain his form._

"Darn it!" Atobe grabs Momo followed by the others and helped pulling Ryoma. But…

_Hehehe…_

The samurai uses his other hand as an aura appear and all of a sudden some sort of lightning came out from his hand and hit Momo's hand "Ah!', Momo let's go and fell back with the others.

Momo immediately looks up and saw Ryoma and the samurai disappear.

"ECHIZEN!!!"

His voice echoed through the forest while a cloud moves away from a full moon.

Meanwhile…

"_Master… I have him…"_ the samurai said while carrying Ryoma

_Good… well done… Hiroshima…_

--

So how's that? Pretty short, I know, but live with it! At least I wrote something. ^^

Remember I'll never leave a story unfinished! But that depends if I get bored with them, anyway I'm still writing the Prank gone too far… it's not yet long 'cause I've been busy. So **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Thanks for telling me to update it made me more happy to make a new chap!! ******


End file.
